


Confession/Secret

by TheAngelicPyro



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Flowers, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gardens & Gardening, Letters, One Shot, Post-it Notes, Reader Is Not Main Character (Mystic Messenger), Short One Shot, Soft Choi Saeran
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24323866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAngelicPyro/pseuds/TheAngelicPyro
Summary: You just keep seeing someone in your garden taking care of the flowers.
Relationships: Choi Saeran/Main Character, Choi Saeran/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 127





	Confession/Secret

It was interesting, seeing this redheaded boy sneak in. Not for your fortune, but to simply look at the lavish garden. Occasionally, when he would find something your hired help missed, he fixed it.

You could safely admit that he had a pretty cute smile, too.

It seemed like he had a schedule. Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays were the days he came most frequently, though sometimes he appeared on a Saturday as well. 

You decided to leave him a note.

Thank you for taking care of my plants :) 

It didn't not make him dare to come closer like you expected, in fact, he stopped coming by for almost two weeks. 

Until one day, when you saw him go through his regular routine of looking at and caring for the flowers. He looked around cautiously, then set something down before leaving soon after.

This easily piqued your curiosity, and you quickly headed outside.

It's nothing, really. I just wanted to help out the flowers.

Ah, so he was modest.

You smiled at the note, carefully folding and putting it in your pocket. 

Still, I sincerely appreciate it! If you would like, I could hire you as our official gardener? You're more efficient with taking good care of them anyway, and I wish to repay you for your kindness.

Maybe that was too forward? Oh well, the damage was done. You decided not to dwell on it too much, and set the note out before he usually arrived.

You had already informed the staff not to bother him, thankfully.

After finishing his task, he studied your note for a bit. Unfortunately, you couldn't make out his expression from the window. Taking out a piece of paper, he scribbled something on it and set it down carefully, putting a small rock over it so it wouldn't fly away.

You could hardly contain your excitement and anticipation over what he said! Bounding out the manor, you barely noticed the forgotten shoes at the bottom of the stairs.

That's very… kind of you to offer. I'll pass on it though. This is just my hobby, I don't want to make it my job. 

You supposed that made sense. It didn't quell the disappointment rising in you though.

My apologies. Feel free to come any day, I've already told my employees not to disturb you. May I have a name to put to that face of yours? 

Alright, that was definitely too forward. And yet, you couldn't seem to get yourself to care about that fact.

The only problem?

He showed up right as you placed the note.

"Oh, um, hello, I'msorryexcusemebye!!" You stammer out nervously, before embarrassedly running past him all the way back to the safety of your bedroom. 

The letter he leaves this time is short. And also manages to make you blush furiously.

You're very cute when you're nervous. You can call me… Saeran.

Saeran, huh? 

It seemed fitting.

You almost wanted to chance running into him again.


End file.
